The new situation
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Hisoka Kurosaki had been getting these weird feelings recently like someone was watching him. Tsuzuki noticed that Hisokas behaviour was odd lately. Why does Hisoka keep going into trances? Read and find out will be TsuSoka
1. Disappearance

Kurosaki Hisoka had a bad feeling about something. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. He knew it wasn't good. It felt like he was being watched by someone and it sent chills down his spine. He didn't know what was in store for him. He didn't know that out there someone was so intent on making him disappear. Going to all lengths to force him to vanish. Hisoka didn't know any of this would happen. But he could sense an evil prescence and it was making him feel uneasy...

It started off as a usual day in the office. All there was to be done was paperwork. The usual conversations were going on. Tsuzuki whining to Tatsumi, Watari advertising his latest experiment. Terazuma glaring over at Tsuzuki, Wakaba trying to keep the peace. The Hokkaido girls Saya and Yuma had come for a visit too and they were trying to force Hisoka into one of their dresses. To be frank Hisoka was getting an ulmighty headache. "Awww come on Hisoka-kun please? Please? PLEEEEASEEEE?" "For the last time I will not put on that dress! You're all giving me a headache!" "It's okay bon I have the perfect remedy for your headache." "What headache medicine that has the side effects of changing the gender? I'll pass." "Hisoka are you feeling alright?" "Yes Tsuzuki I'd just like some peace and quiet for a while." He said getting up and heading over to the library.

The Gushoshin brothers greeted him pleasantly while Hisoka headed over to look at any books he hadn't read yet. He found one and decided to read it outside under the trees. He felt slightly uneasy but brushed it off as nothing. Meanwhile back in the office Tatsumi asked to speak to Tsuzuki alone. "What is it Tatsumi?" "Have you noticed any unusual things about Kurosaki-kun's behaviour lately?" "Hmm he seems spacey lately if you ask me." "Keep an eye on him he is your partner after all." Tsuzuki grinned. "Don't you worry I'll always protect Hisoka. I won't let anyone hurt him." Tatsumi smiled. "I'm glad that boy needs someone here for him after everything he's been through. His past and Kyoto and Gensoukai has taken a lot out of him I'm worried that he might be pushing himself too hard." "It's okay I'll tell him to take it easy." With that Tsuzuki set off to find Hisoka. He found him fast asleep under the tree. "Ne Hisoka? Wake up you'll catch a cold." Hisoka stirred. Tsuzuki noticed his eyes looked slightly trance like. "Hisoka?" Hisoka snapped out of it.

"Tsuzuki? Where am I?" Tsuzuki frowned slightly. "You fell asleep out here. Is everything okay are you getting enough sleep?" "I'm fine Tsuzuki. Don't worry about me." "But I do I want you to take care of yourself we can't have you passing out." "I'm really fine I just felt tired all of a sudden." "Okay. Can you get up?" Hisoka stood up carefully but he staggered a bit. "You're practically dead on your feet Hisoka. I'll carry you home." "No you really don't need to do that." "Hisoka you can barely walk you're so tired I'm no letting you go home alone not like this. Come on climb onto my back." Hisoka reluctantly climbed on blushing ever so slightly. Tsuzuki carried him to his house. He entered into his room. Hisoka climbed off his back. "I'll go and make dinner you get some rest okay? I'll come wake you up when it's ready." "We all know what happens when you make food Tsuzuki. I'm not a child I can do it myself." Hisoka retorted. Tsuzuki tapped him on the forehead. "Hey you need rest. You should always listen to your elders." Hisoka sighed. "Come on just let yourself get some rest I promise I'll make it fine this time so you take care of yourself kay?" Hisoka knew he wasn't going to win so he reluctantly gave in.

Hisoka fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tsuzuki looked at his sleeping form. 'He looks so peaceful he really was tired.' Tsuzuki kissed his forehead and left the room to prepare food for Hisoka. But half an hour later Hisoka got out of bed. He was in some sort of trance. He teleported outside floating slightly. He stood there by the trees looking at the sky. Tsuzuki came back into the room noticing Hisoka was missing he got worried. Looking out of the window he saw Hisoka outside. He teleported next to him. "Hisoka?" He noticed his eyes were the same as earlier. "Hisoka hey! What are you doing?" "The trees are calling me on the other side. I must go there..." "Hisoka! Hey wake up!" Hisoka snapped out of it hitting the floor with a thud. "Ouch what happened?" "I was hoping you would tell me." "Wasn't I in my bed?" "You were but you came out here. Do you not remember? Hisoka how often is this happening?" "Two times a night..." "Hisoka why didn't you say anything?" Hisoka looked down a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't want to make anyone worried about me." "Well I do worry about you! You're my partner of course I worry!" "Tsuzuki..." "Come on dinner is ready." Tsuzuki served Hisoka the food. Hisoka slowly tried a bit.

"It's not that bad for you Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki grinned. "Thanks." Then he looked serious. "Listen Hisoka we need to get you some help. Maybe Watari could help you." "What by making me a test subject I don't want that." "But something is going on Hisoka I know it is I may not have empathic powers but I still know when something is wrong and something has been happening hasn't it? It's not just the weird trances is it? Tell me." "I've been getting the feeling that something is watching me. Kind of a dark feeling. I don't understand what this is." "I'm sure there's something we can do to help. All you have to do is reach out to us we can help you. We will help you. We're not like your parents we care for you." "Tsuzuki...thank you." "It's what I'm here for Hisoka you can trust me." They finished dinner and Tsuzuki washed up telling Hisoka to go back to sleep and that he was going to stay with him and keep an eye on him. Hisoka blushed.

It happened early the next morning. Tsuzuki opened his eyes and saw Hisoka suspended in mid air his eyes completely in a trance. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. "I have to go it's calling to me. I have to go to that place..." Hisoka mumbled deliriously. "What place?" Before Hisoka could answer he vanished. "HISOKA!" He was outside again by the tree. Leaves were flying all around him. Tsuzuki started running towards him arms outstretched to grab onto him but he vanished. The leaves all fell onto the grass. "HISOKAAAAA!" Tsuzuki screamed. He thought he heard laughter before he blacked out...


	2. New world

Tsuzuki woke up finding himself in the infirmary. Tatsumi and Watari were looking down at him concerned. "Are you alright Tsuzuki?" Watari asked. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. "What's the matter with Kurosaki-kun?" "He went into a trance and vanished. He kept mumbling stuff about another world. It happened twice yesterday too. I don't know what to do." "Don't worry Tsuzuki we will definitely find him. I promise you we'll find him. Tatsumi go and inform the office ask the cheif to send out a large group to find him." "Roger." "Tsuzuki you will assist them." "Yes of course Hisoka is my partner I have to protect him." "I have belief that Bon will return to us don't worry." Tsuzuki tried to smile but couldn't quite manage. "Yeah thanks Watari."

For six hours they all searched for Hisoka but no-one had seen him. Tsuzuki was frantic he wanted to know if Hisoka was safe. He had no idea what this other world was. All he knew was he had to get Hisoka back no matter what...

Hisoka opened his eyes finding himself lying under a cherry blossom tree with no memory of how he got there. A shadow was looming over him. A young girl with long black hair and large brown eyes. "Oh you're finally awake Hisoka-kun geez you're such a sleepy head. Your mother is looking for you." "Mother?" "Yes your mother is looking for you she wanted me to tell you dinner is ready. You know I'll never understand how you fall asleep under trees like that." "Sorry what's your name again my head feels heavy. Everything's fuzzy." "Honestly Hisoka-kun it's me Tsuki Himawari your servant and friend. How can you forget?" "I'm sorry Tsuki-san." "Come on it'll get cold." Tsuki dragged Hisoka running towards the Kurosaki house. Rui Kurosaki was waiting outside. "There you are Hisoka I was worried there's been a strange man around in the area so I want you to be careful!" "Yes mother." "Your clothes are all dirty what have you been doing?" "I fell asleep outside." "I know you were training hard last night but you have to sleep Hisoka you can't keep falling asleep outside you'll catch a cold." The door opened and Nagare Kurosaki came into the room.

"Hisoka what have you done to those clothes?" "I'm sorry I fell asleep outside." "A true heir does not get their clothes into a filthy state go and wash them immediately after dinner and then you have to train." "Nagare don't be too hard on him." "I'm sorry Rui but the kid needs to learn he can't keep falling asleep outside like that especially not with all those strange sightings recently." "I'm worried too." Hisoka finished his dinner and set to washing his clothes. He went to train and came across a strange room with a cell. 'That's strange...' Hisoka thought going to investigate it. There was nobody in there. He was getting a funny feeling like someone was telling him not to go near there so he slowly backed away from it.

Hisoka began to train. He tried really hard. He trained for two hours and he felt exhausted. His mother came to usher him to bed. "You overdid it again Hisoka." "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize just go to sleep and no more sleeping outside okay?" "Okay." "Goodnight Hisoka." "Good night mother." Hisoka closed his eyes falling asleep straight away. He had a dream about a cherry blossom tree. It made no sense to him but he felt like he had relived this scene many times him standing outside by the trees and everything else became a blur.

Hisoka arised at eight the next morning feeling wide awake. His mother asked him to go to the shops for her. Something didn't seem right to Hisoka why did he wake up not remembering anything? After he had been to the shops he played Kagome, kagome with some of the village children Hisoka was chosen as the demon so he had to be blindfolded. Something inside him panicked and he didn't know why. Nothing made any sense to him at all. The evening was slightly different this time around because Hisoka hadn't got his clothes dirty he could just train straight away. His father was less cold to Hisoka and even said he was improving a little even this made him feel strange he couldn't remember his father praising him it was like something had come and wiped his memories completely from existance and yet everyone here remebered him and treated him normally. Hisoka was confused he wondered if that cherry blossom tree had done something to his memories. He had somehow ended up in an alternative world and he had no memories of the previous world...


	3. The vision

_'Pictures of you, pictures of me on the barnyard wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me, remind us all of what we used to be...'_

It had been a week and there was still no sign of Hisoka. Tsuzuki was out of his mind with worry. No-one had seen or heard anything from him. Tsuzuki had taken to staying over at Hisoka's place while they searched for him. He could feel traces of Hisoka everywhere in his bedroom he could see a vision of Hisoka sitting in his chair reading a book, and he saw the photographs he practically forced Hisoka to put on the wall. The one photo that was placed above all the others was one of his favourites. It was an image of him and Hisoka at the office Tsuzuki was laughing hugging Hisoka tightly to his chest and Hisoka was blushing but had managed a shy little smile. Him, Saya and Yuma had all glomped him for that. Tsuzuki chuckled feeling tears trickle down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees sobbing his heart out. 'Hisoka...'

A week later a sighting was reported but of the wrong person. A man who looked like Muraki had been lurking around Tokyo. Tsuzuki suspected Muraki was involved and decided he may have to track Muraki down and force him to tell him where Hisoka was. But it was only a brief sighting they didn't know where on earth he was but Tsuzuki knew he would definitely find him and get Hisoka back he absolutely had to...

Back in Kamakura Hisoka was getting odd feelings wherever he went. He couldn't explain any of it. He'd been having weird dreams lately dreams that made no sense it was something about vampires and some singer he couldn't make any sense out of it. The cell in the Kurosaki house was making him feel unpleasant. He remembered something about darkness but also had no idea what on earth it was all about. To say the least Hisoka was very confused. He was suffering from headaches. He had to call off training because he had a horrible migraine. His dad told him to just go to bed and his mother brought him a glass of water. Hisoka drank his water and lay down in his futon to try to sleep.

He had another strange dream someone was calling out to him. The voice sounded oddly familiar but Hisoka couldn't tell who it was. It seemed to be warning him of something but he didn't know what he should be avoiding. Hisoka woke up his migraine feeling a lot better. He went to the shops to buy some things for his mother and played with the village children. He was approaching the cherry blossom trees when he got a strange vision he saw a young boy about sixteen wearing an orange jumper and jeans. The boy was feeling panicked and he didn't know why. The boy turned around and saw him. His eyes widened. "Umm who are you?" Hisoka asked quietly. "Hisoka Kurosaki." "That can't be my name is Hisoka Kurosaki too how can there be two Hisokas that look the same? None of this makes any sense." "It doesn't make any sense to me either I don't even know how I got here." "I guess that makes two of us." Hisoka decided that this definitely did not make any sense.

Hisoka talked to the other Hisoka for a while. He discovered that this Hisoka had come from another world. He also realized he mustn't have a place to say so he offered to let him stay at his place. When they got to the house the other Hisoka stepped nervously back. "What's the matter?" "I don't want to stay here. We can't stay here." "But this is my house Hisoka there's nothing dangerous here. Believe in me." Hisoka held out his hand to the other Hisoka who took it. "Okay." They walked in the house. His mother came through. "There you are Hisoka dinner's on the table. "Yes mother." Rui didn't notice another boy standing there in fact she seemed to stare straight through him. The other Hisoka looked deep in thought. Nagare came into the room and the other Hisoka flinched. Hisoka squeezed his hand in reassurance but like Rui, Nagare didn't seem to notice Hisoka.

After training Hisoka went to bed. The other Hisoka insisted he was fine just sleeping in the corner. That night Hisoka had a weird dream. It was of a man with brown hair and purple eyes smiling down at him. But he didn't remember who the man was. When he awoke he found the other Hisoka was gone...


	4. The past

"Bokura wa kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu? Oboeteru ka, wasureta ka?"

(translates to- do we remember all the sad things that have happened before today or have we forgotten them, from the song 'The palm of a tiny hand' from the Clannad soundtrack.)

Tsuzuki felt like he was at the edge he was so worried about Hisoka. They still hadn't found him or Muraki for that matter. He really wanted to just find Hisoka and take him into his arms. All he could remember was the memories of them together. The good memories and the bad. He stood in the rain remembering everything. He remembered the time when they were in Touda's fire. When he wanted to kill himself Hisoka had hugged him. 'I want you to live even just for me. I don't want to be alone anymore! This is the only place for me, just here in your heart.' He had stayed with him until Tatsumi's shadows had pulled them out of the fire and Tsuzuki had felt grateful for Hisoka saving him.

"You had better still be alive Hisoka. Don't you dare leave me now." Tsuzuki said looking up at the grey sky. Tatsumi came over to him. "Tsuzuki you need to hurry there has been another sighting of Muraki." Tsuzuki followed Tatsumi clinging onto the hope that he would see Hisoka again...

Hisoka found the other Hisoka outside looking at the cherry blossom tree. "Hisoka." The other Hisoka turned around. "What is it?" "You're always at this cherry blossom tree aren't you? Do you like it here?" The other Hisoka was silent for a moment. "No I don't." "Eh? Why not?" "I have bad memories here." "Bad memories? You've been here before?" "Forget I said anything." "Hisoka wait you don't have to hide anything from me." "Yes I do for your own safety I don't want to ruin your new happy memories here." "New happy memories? What are you talking about I don't understand any of this." "I can't allow you to remember it isn't right you deserve this happiness what I want doesn't matter." "What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand this at all." "It's better if you didn't."

"Just who the hell are you anyway you know something about my past don't you?" "If you do I need you to tell me! I want to know my past!" "The past isn't something pleasant it's better that you remain ignorant of it and I should disappear I shouldn't even be here I should have gone a couple of days ago but why am I here?" "Disappear? Why should you disappear?" "Because I'm not supposed to be here." Hisoka sighed. "This is confusing me." "You're free to forget everything but you are remembering something and I don't know why that is. You can feel it right a strange presence within the cherry blossom trees?" "Yes I don't now why but it feels like there's a dark feeling coming from the tree." "There is, but I don't want you to remember that."

"Why do you burden yourself so much with all these feelings? It must put pressure on you dealing with all these things yourself. It's my past I should be the one to burden it." "No I'm the one who should burden it because I'm..." "Go on Hisoka it won't hurt you to tell me. Why do you carry this burden? Why do you have the same name as me and look like me?" "It's because I am you. I am the same person as you and only you can see me." "Are you another personality of mine?" "Not exactly I'm not a personality I shouldn't even have a form I shouldn't even be here I should have been erased a few days ago but for some reason I didn't fade away some part of you refused to let me fade away."

"What are you then?" "I am a body made up of memories, your memories. I shouldn't be here I was supposed to disappear so you could go to the happier world. But there are many things stopping me from going. You deserve the chance of happiness where you are treated with kindness from people who are supposed to love you. Even though we were forced into this world by the one who hurt us the most and I don't want to leave that world yet. But this world is the one world where you can get happiness without having to wait you don't want to leave do you?" "What am I leaving behind?" "You're not going to let this go are you?" "No I'm not tell me everything."

"Very well. You came from another world; this world is where you'll go when you fade away in the other world. If you stay here you'll never come back to the other world you'll fade away completely and live here, giving you the chance to start out a new life where you'll be happy. In the other world your parents feared you and treated you cruelly and when you went outside one night under this cherry blossom tree you were raped and put through three years of suffering and agony, then you died and you became a Shinigami, the one who raped you Muraki also forced you here because he wanted us out of the way. He tried to make you forget everything like he has before but somehow I didn't quite manage to fade away. It's your choice whether you want to stay here Hisoka if you stay I'll fade away and you'll forget everything that happened."

"But memory Hisoka there's something preventing you from fading away isn't there?" Memory Hisoka closed his eyes painfully and touched his chest. "Tsuzuki..." He mumbled. "Tsuzuki?" "Tsuzuki was another Shinigami, you worked as a pair and he was the one who made you start trusting people again. He showed you what it means to love and care for someone. You were in love with him. But now we can't go back. Muraki wants us out of the way he's holding you in a trance and I don't know how to wake you up the force is incredibly powerful and you are the only one to decide whether you are going to stay or go even so if you do decide to go I don't know how you are going to overcome it." Hisoka knew it was decision time did he want to leave and return to this Tsuzuki who he loved? Or did he want to stay in a world where he was treated kindly by his parents. He had to hurry and decide his memories were on the line here...


	5. The sighting

"_Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu ha atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mou dekiteta. Boku hitori ga, koko de yasashi. Atataka sa wo omoi kaeshiteru. Kimi dake wo, kimi dake wo, suki de itayo. Kaze de me ga nijinde, toku naru yo..."_

(Translates to- The hill that you once walked down is now, was now covered with many spots of sunlight. I'm standing here alone, remembering all the heart warming memories. You were the one; you were the one, who I loved. My eyes start to water from the wind. And you become a distant figure... The song is Toki Wo Kizamu Uta from the Clannad soundtrack)

The sighting of Muraki was at an old mansion. It seemed Muraki's style so Tsuzuki assumed that Hisoka was being kept there. He broke the door down. "Muraki come out! We know you're in there!" He yelled. "My, my, it looks like you finally discovered where I was hiding my dear Tsuzuki-san." "Cut the crap! Where's Hisoka?" "You'll just have to look for him yourself." Tsuzuki growled and punched Muraki. "Where is he? Tell me!" Muraki smirked. "I don't feel like giving him back yet." "Then I'll have to force you to change your mind." Muraki laughed. "You force answers out of me? There's no way you could do that!" "You're wrong about that Muraki! If someone I love is hurt then I won't stop until they're safe!"

"I didn't realize you cared about that kid so much." "Hisoka is my partner, my friend. He saved me when I wanted to end it all. He's the most precious person to me. I promised him that I would always be there to protect him." "How touching but it irritates me I want to hurt the kid even more now." "You'll have to go through me first I won't let you hurt him." "How troublesome and here I was thinking that this would be easy. I thought there would be some resistance. Very well Tsuzuki-san I will fight you. If I win I'll make sure you join me and I'll get rid of the kid for good." "You bastard I'll never join you. I'll get Hisoka back even if I have to kill you to do it!" Tsuzuki summoned Suzaku.

"Suzaku again? You know that won't kill me." "Oh I'll make sure that you won't even be able to stand once I'm done with you!" Tsuzuki said also calling out Byakko. "You two only focus on Muraki if I get hurt don't worry about me. Hisoka's life is what matters at the moment." "Leave it to us." Byakko replied. "I understand." Suzaku also replied. "Go all out on him this bastard doesn't go down very easily so try and get as many hits in as you can. Understand?" "Yes." "Good Tatsumi?" "Yes Tsuzuki?" "While Muraki is distracted you go and search the area for Hisoka. I'll send a messenger bird along with me so that will report to me if you've found him okay?" "I understand will you be okay?" "I'll be able to hold him off but Hisoka is our main priority right now." "Understood." "When I signal you go okay?"

"Okay I got it." "Alright." Tatsumi waited for Tsuzuki's signal. When Muraki was distracted Tsuzuki signaled to him and Tatsumi teleported out of the room trying to search for Hisoka along with the messenger. Tsuzuki meanwhile kept launching as many attacks at Muraki that he could manage. Muraki wasn't going down easily but Tsuzuki wasn't going to give up because Hisoka meant that much to him. He couldn't think of when but somewhere along the line he fell in love with Hisoka. The kid was brave yet vulnerable, cold yet caring. After all he had pulled him out of Touda's flames. Did this mean Hisoka cared about him in that way too? Tsuzuki didn't know if that was possible.

Hisoka had been through a lot. He was hated and feared by his family because of his empathy and then Muraki had raped him leaving a horrible curse on him that slowly and agonizingly killed him. Could he ever trust and love anyone in that way after that? But also if he didn't care why did he save him? Or was Tsuzuki just an older brother to him. Tsuzuki decided that when they got out of here he would possibly tell him how he'd been feeling. If Hisoka already knew he wasn't saying anything about it. But then again maybe Hisoka didn't know how to recognize love because he hadn't received much in the way of love when he was a child. Tsuzuki was going to fight to protect his precious friend and comrade. He was going to fight for the one he dearly loved.

Tatsumi was wandering down the corridor searching for Hisoka. The mansion was pretty much empty the kid could be anywhere. The messenger bird was flying ahead of him searching for Hisoka. Tatsumi knew deep down that Tsuzuki cared very deeply for Hisoka and that Hisoka cared very deeply for him too. But neither of them seemed to be owning up to it. He thought perhaps when they got Hisoka out of here that they would become closer than they already were and admit they had feelings for each other. But he didn't know if Hisoka would because he'd never been the type of person to open up to just anyone he knew Tsuzuki had gotten him to share a few things but Hisoka wasn't completely open though Tatsumi wasn't surprised after everything he'd been through.

Tatsumi was distracted when the messenger bird flew beside a door and wouldn't move. It looked at Tatsumi as if to say 'he's in here' before flying off to go and let Tsuzuki know. Tatsumi slowly opened the door. "Kurosaki-kun?" He called stepping into the room.

Tsuzuki received the bird's message. Muraki was injured and he could leave Suzaku and Byakko to make sure he didn't escape. "I know where Hisoka is you two take care of Muraki for me I have to make sure he's safe." "Understood." The two Shikigami replied and Tsuzuki teleported to where Tatsumi and Hisoka were. He opened the door. Stepping inside the room. He saw Tatsumi standing in the centre of the room looking at the wall. Tsuzuki stepped next to him and then let out a gasp...


	6. Final

"_When this began, I had nothing to say __and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me._ _(I was confused) And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. (Nothing to lose) Just stuck/ hollow and alone and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never rea.l I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long. (Erase all the pain till it's gone) I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along: Somewhere I belong_

(Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park.)

As Tsuzuki looked at the wall he found Hisoka chained up to it. "Hisoka!" He yelled running over to the boy. He was covered in cuts and wasn't responding to his calls. "Hang on Hisoka I'm going to get you out of here. He proceeded to undoing the chains around Hisoka's wrists. When he freed him he held Hisoka to his chest checking if he was still breathing he was which was a good sign but Tsuzuki worried as to why he wasn't waking up.

"It's no use." A voice said behind them. "That kid is in a comatose state he'll only wake up when the time comes and to his own accord. There's nothing you can do about it Tsuzuki-san. And on the other hand I'm very angry that you abandoned me to go and save that useless child I may as well just kill him now and get it over with but that isn't part of the deal. But after I gave him that wonderful world where his parents care and accept him I doubt he'd want to come back to a place where nobody wants him or cares about him."

"You're wrong about that Muraki!" Tsuzuki yelled. "I care about him, Watari cares about him, Tatsumi cares about him, everyone at the office all care about him and think of him as one of us. He is loved and cared about. I will stop at nothing to bring him back here." "How selfish thinking of only what you want Tsuzuki-san are you certain that Hisoka really cared about you? He has made no attempts of coming back he's been like that since I put him in that coma. But don't worry Tsuzuki-san I care about you."

"Bullshit like I'd ever believe you Muraki after everything you've put us through. I won't listen to you anymore I won't let you hurt us anymore. Hisoka will come back we promised each other that we would live for the other. He won't back out on his promise I know he won't." "Oh? Are you certain about that?" "Yes I am and you won't ever change my mind." Tsuzuki glanced down at Hisoka and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. 'I'll save you.' He thought, 'no matter what.'

Hisoka was standing by the cherry tree. His memory self was also standing there. Both were silent the time was nearly up it was nearing decision time. His memory self was in pain because of the time nearly being up. Hisoka didn't want him to be in pain even though he wasn't even a real person just a being made up of his memories which were slowly starting to fade.

"What are you going to do?" Memory Hisoka spoke. "I want to help you of course." "But what about this world? You get the chance to be accepted by your parents, and Muraki won't torment you anymore." "But getting revenge on Muraki was one of my reasons for living as a Shinigami and Tsuzuki also became a reason for living."

Hisoka turned to face his memory self. "I made a promise to Tsuzuki that I'd stay by his side and I doubt he'd ever forgive me if I went back on that promise. It's because of Tsuzuki that I was able to open to people. Even if I complete my revenge on Muraki I still want to exist by his side if he'd let me I want to be by his side for eternity if he will allow it." "Then there is no reason for me to stay in this form anymore I can return to your body and you'll awaken in the other world." Hisoka nodded. "This is what I want I won't change my mind." The memory Hisoka smiled and started humming a sad song. Hisoka realized he knew it. "I recognize that song." "Yes it's your song Hisoka." Hisoka started singing along with the memory Hisoka. "I have been here before, but when or how I can not tell..." The memory Hisoka began to glow.

"Arigatou for not abandoning your memories, for not abandoning the one you love. You will awaken in the other world you and Tsuzuki will be together again." "Thank you memories for making me realize where I belong. I know now what I have to do thank you for your guidance." The memory Hisoka smiled gently at him and Hisoka smiled back. "When you go back make sure you smile when you really want to." "Okay." Hisoka replied and memory Hisoka faded leaving behind bright lights. The lights floated towards Hisoka and his body absorbed them. Everything came back to him at once. His childhood and the incident with Muraki and his life as a Shinigami he gripped his head in pain and he felt himself floating in the air still in pain, as if something was pulling him towards somewhere else.

Back in the real world Tsuzuki felt Hisoka struggling in his arms clutching his head in pain. "Aghh! Gyaaaah!" "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried and slowly Hisoka opened his eyes. Tsuzuki gasped. "Tsu-Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki crushed him in a hug. "Yes I'm here Hisoka. I'll never leave you ever again I promise." Hisoka looked around and saw Tatsumi there too smiling at him. "Welcome back Kurosaki-kun." Hisoka gave a small smile in reply. "This isn't over yet. The boy may be awake but I'm not letting you out of this mansion." "Muraki!" Hisoka snarled. "I knew you were behind this you almost took my memories away! But you're plan failed didn't it? Because I have no intention of leaving because I promised Tsuzuki I would never leave. And I have no intention of going back on that promise!"

"Oh even though Tsuzuki came here because he wanted to be with me?" "I've had enough of your mind games! I will end this once and for all. Muraki prepare to meet your end!" He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Muraki. Tsuzuki put his hand on his shoulder. "Tsuzuki..." "I'll fight with you I can't forgive him for what he's done it's time we both ended this together as a team. Byakko and Suzaku are also on hand." Sure enough Hisoka looked up to see the building half destroyed. And he had a plan "I know what we need to do." Hisoka exclaimed. "I'm going to sneak up on him Tsuzuki you distract him by I dunno talk to him or something once I'm behind him, you need to order Suzaku and Byakko to attack the part of the building he's near." "Okay I'll take you up on that. Lets get started shall we?"

Tsuzuki distracted Muraki by giving him a lecture on the horrible things he'd done and Hisoka planned a way to get behind him. He took in the location and found the easiest place to teleport would be the left corner at the other end of the room an area where he could easily aim. Acting quickly he teleported to that area. Hands shaking he aimed the gun towards the back of Muraki's head; he couldn't afford to miss this one if he did both him and Tsuzuki would be finished. Hisoka lifted his finger to the trigger slowly and he pulled it. The bullet hit Muraki in the back of the head and he yelled out. "NOW TSUZUKI!" Hisoka screamed. Tsuzuki ordered the Shikigami to attack that area. A pillar fell down falling on top of Muraki.

Hisoka gasped for breath as he went over to check Muraki wasn't still alive. He was but barely. "Damn to think that I would get killed by one of my own puppets." "But I'm no longer your puppet anymore Muraki I cut my own strings a long time ago." Hisoka stood up and headed over to Tsuzuki leaving Muraki there to die. When he reached Tsuzuki he collapsed. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka looked up at him. "Ne Tsuzuki?" "Yeah Hisoka?" "Is it over now?" "Aa it's over now. It's all over now you can rest without him being in your life now Hisoka you are finally free." "Thank goodness." Hisoka sighed with relief closing his eyes and smiling. "Hisoka?" "Gomen Tsuzuki I'm just feeling a little tired right now." "I'll carry you to the infirmary then." Tsuzuki replied lifting the boy into his arms and calling back Byakko and Suzaku, he teleported leaving the dying Muraki and the mansion falling apart.

Hisoka woke up in the infirmary the next day carefully he rolled his sleeves up. The curse marks were fading from his body meaning that he was free from the curse that tormented him and he wondered if he had dealt the final blow when it came to getting his revenge. The door opened and Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi came in. "Ah bon you're awake." "Hai." Hisoka replied. Tatsumi pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at him seriously. "Muraki is dead Kurosaki-kun they found his body in the mansion. Crushed under a pillar and shot in the head once. You're free now Kurosaki-kun you've completed your revenge." "I'm not leaving though, I still have a reason for being existing, and I made a promise." Tatsumi nodded. "I understand then you and Tsuzuki will continue being partners. Tsuzuki squeezed Hisoka's hand.

After Watari fussed over Hisoka for half an hour both Tatsumi and him decided to leave, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka to have some time alone. Tsuzuki took Hisoka into his arms. "I'm glad you're alright now, we can both live peacefully knowing that Muraki is gone and won't bother us anymore. I'm also glad that you didn't leave me." "Of course I didn't leave you I told you this was the only place for me didn't I?" "Even so that world was where you were accepted." "I didn't want to go back on my promise Tsuzuki I-I care about you too much to leave you..." Hisoka stammered blushing.

Tsuzuki lifted his chin up forcing him to look into his eyes. "You really do care about me?" "Of course I do! How could you even doubt that I don't? Believe me Tsuzuki I do care about you, I care about you enough to pull you out of Touda's flames." Tsuzuki smiled touching Hisoka's cheek. "I care about you too Hisoka." Hisoka felt his heart beating slightly faster.

Tsuzuki stared into Hisoka's eyes and Hisoka stared back. Slowly he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly feeling Tsuzuki's lips on his own. Hisoka's eyes widened stunned he hadn't expected that. All at once a rush of emotions came flying at him at once. Contentment, peace, happiness and love. They pulled away Hisoka blushed even more. "I love you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said gently smiling down at Hisoka. Hisoka turned away embarrassed. "I-I love you too Tsuzuki." It didn't matter what they would face in the future. All that mattered was that they had each other now and that's how it would always be...


End file.
